The Good Girl
by milkeebaby
Summary: In everything they did, Porom was always the good girl. She was good at learning, she was good at behaving, she was good at casting magic, she was good at everything she did. But she was not good to him. Palom wants to make sure Porom is a good girl in all ways. (WARNINGS INSIDE)


The Good Girl

Palom x Porom

WARNINGS:

OOC

noncon

dubcon

twincest

ignores the events of the Interlude and the After Years.

In everything they did, Porom was always the good girl. She was good at learning, she was good at behaving, she was good at casting magic, she was good at everything she did. But she was not good to him. Palom wants to make sure Porom is a good girl in all ways.

—

They had come home finally after all that.

After going to the moon and defeating Zemus, after watching Cecil be coronated as King of Baron, after saving the world and watching its slow return to peace.

Now they were back in Mysidia, and it was as if none of that had ever happened.

The Elder had sent them right back to their studies, stating that while they had gotten stronger and better there was still a long ways to go. The villagers often stopped Porom to compliment her for her journey telling her what a good girl she was for helping Cecil save the world. But no word was ever said to Palom.

The more they complimented his twin, the more he seethed.

Good, good, good, is all they said. Porom was a good, cooperative girl.

But so what?

He had also helped save the world.

Who cares if his behaviour is a bit brash, who cares if he wasn't quite so good at being nice as Porom? he was still good, just only at magic. In fact, he figured he was better than his sister.

Palom didn't want to stay here and study any longer; he wanted to travel the world and learn new things, as the Sage Tellah had been doing for years before he settled back down in Kaipo to raise his daughter.

But when he expressed his interest to the Elder, the old rat simply shook his head and said that Palom wasn't ready to leave the village. Meanwhile, he had already sent Porom to several trips to different continents to help with white magic.

Palom was seething.

He was sulking in his and Porom's room when Porom arrived that one afternoon. She was dressed mintly, with her cape pressed and her hair up neatly. Good, as she always looked. But her face was pressed in a scowl.

"Palom," She snapped at him, "You were late to studies again, the Elder told me."

Palom shrugged halfheartedly.

"Who cares?" He yawned, "I've learned every spell there is to learn, even Meteor. What's the point of going to classes now?"

"To hone your heart and spirit," Porom said in return, "You study to raise your intellect, or else your spells will be weak and useless."

"Are you calling me useless?" Palom was the one to bristle now.

No one ever dared to call his spells useless.

Even though no one cared to admit it, it was clear that he was one of the greatest black mages that existed right now. There was no one that had more talent than him. No one that had more potential. And yet this prissy white mage of a sister was lecturing him on his intellect?

"You will be if you don't study," Was Porom's huffy response.

Palom pushed himself off his bed and stalked towards his sister. She didn't shrink back; she was one of the very few people in the world that wasn't afraid of his fiery temper.

He shoved her with one hand when she still stood proud and self-riteous in front of him, causing her to stumble into the wall and drop clumsily onto her behind.

"You've gotten violent since we came back," She spat at him, "You were never like this before. You had a big mouth, but your actions were always just. What happened to all that goodness?"

It was as if firaga was coursing through his veins.

For a second he was so angry he couldn't see what was in front of him, and in the next second he was kneeling in front of Porom with one hand fisted in her hair.

"Say that again, sis?" He challenged.

Porom remained steadfast. Her body trembled and her eyes betrayed her fear, but she kept her face composed. "You aren't good anymore," She said, "I hardly recognize you these days."

Palom choked back a laugh before releasing Porom's hair and letting her sag down onto the floor.

"You self-riteous little girl," He rasped at her, "All you care about is being good, appearing good in other peoples eyes. Wouldn't you say that it is you who has gotten weaker since we've came back, not me?"

"I-"Porom started, but he cut her off.

"You study every day and you visit other villages to help with healing. Yet, you've gotten weak. You don't even fight back anymore - what happened to the sister I knew that could still drag me to class and make me behave?"

Porom's eyes widened at his statement.

It was true that ever since they came back, she wasn't able to control him as she used to. She didn't manage to drag him to class or make him behave when speaking to others. She had even quit hitting him with her staff to make him behave.

"Are you scared of me now?" Palom leaned in close, hissing his words into her ear. "After fighting alongside me to save the world and seeing how powerful i've gotten, are you scared of me?"

Porom didn't say anything, she didn't move.

"I bet you are."

Palom felt a smirk crossing his face as he returned to his bed, sitting on the edge of it and appraising his sister who still sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were round and frightened - she had ever experienced her brother acting this way towards her before. She had often seen him badmouthing villagers or even the Elder, but he had never raised a hand to her before.

"Who's scared of you?" She finally forced out, "You'll never become a Sage if you keep this up."

She clambered to her feet and took the roundabout approach to her own bed, which was wedged tightly next to Palom's in their tiny room.

The energy in the room was tense and dark, and Palom could sense that Porom didn't want to be here any longer.

At any moment, she would find a reason to leave.

To leave him all alone in this dark, suffocating room.

Just as she had left him all along, suffocating in this tiny village whenever she went away on the Elder's orders.

Porom grabbed her pillow, and Palom grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to sleep outside today," She said quietly.

Palom knew that whenever he had a temper, Porom would go sleep outside. She didn't like to be around brash behaviour, and he appreciated the time to cool off and destroy things at his own leisure. There was something therapeutic about throwing a pot on the floor and watching it shatter. But this time, her words only sent a thrill of anger through him.

"Why do you suppose I couldn't become a Sage like this, Porom?" He asked. His words were controlled and quiet, and frankly quite startling to Porom. Palom never spoke calmly when he was angry.

Her words trembled when she went to answer him, despite her best efforts to keep them even: "Sage Tellah was a good man. He would never neglect his studies or act as you have. You are not good, Palom. With this personality, I'm surprised that Zemus didn't control you instead of Golbez and Kain."

A silence fell between them for a split second. The moonlight that streamed in through their one tiny window illuminated Porom's face. Her dark, round eyes betrayed hre confusion, her fear, and her disappointment in her brother.

Palom pushed her back down into her bed.

She let out a little oof as she thudded heavily onto her back, and stared up at Palom.

"You're not so good yourself," He spat at her.

She looked innocently back at him, not understanding what he meant.

"You're not good, Porom," He snapped, "You aren't good to me. You never were. And you call yourself a good girl? How does everyone else?"

Her fight came back in that moment and she surged to struggle against his grip. The hand that was holding her staff flailed, and went to hit him in the head with it as she always had in order to discipline him before.

Palom grabbed that hand with ease, and the staff went tumbling to the ground with a loud clatter.

Porom exclaimed, and her legs bent to kick at him, but Palom was too fast; he pressed his own knees onto her legs, making her whimper in pain. His hands grabbed both wrists easily, and he wrestled her back into the mattress with her successfully pinned.

"Palom-" Porom started to protest, but Palom cut her off.

"Don't speak," He said, "I'll teach you what it really means to be a good girl."

"Why, I dont think-" she began to say.

"Stop."

Porom froze up when she realized what had happened. Palom had cast a spell on her. Her limbs felt sluggish and heavy, and she couldn't move them at all. She was rooted to her spot, frozen and helpless. She struggled to speak, but words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Palom watched as the colour drained from her face.

Slowly, he let go of her wrists and eased off her legs, moving to sit next to her on the edge of her bed. She didn't move - she couldn't - but her eyes followed him.

He smoothed her rumpled hair gently, combing his fingers through the tangles in her ponytail.

"Good girl," He murmured, pulling her body into his lap.

Although they were twins, ever since coming back he had grown broader and taller than her. He suspected this was why she no longer hit him with her staff or bossed him around as she previously had. He was much more intimidating now, not her puny counterpart.

He peppered her face with soft, butterfly kisses, and admired her tear-filled eyes. She was glaring at him in earnest now, her body still immobilized. He kissed an eyelid, and watched as the tear rolled down her cheek.

There were surely questions she wanted to ask, but could not at the moment.

His kisses moved closer, until he covered her mouth with his own.

She couldn't resist when he pushed his tongue in, kneading hers softly with his own. When he pulled away, a string of spit connected them for a half a second before it snapped, falling onto Porom's chin.

He smiled cheekily at her expression.

"That was good," He complimented.

Her eyes widened at the words she often used and was described with as it twisted into a different light.

He rolled her out of his lap back onto her bed.

There was no need to hold her down as she couldn't move in the first place, and he went to grip her hips tightly, grinding himself against her.

"There's a good girl," He grunted with he pushed himself into her that night.

Tears were spilling out of her eyes faster and faster now, matching his own increasing actions. He jackhammered into her lithe body, and watched as her face contorted in confusion in fear.

When he spilled into her, he lay next to her and combed his fingers through her hair once more, murmuring, "Good girl, good girl," each time he got to finish that night.

He re-cast stop the next morning before he left the room. He hadn't bothered to dress her properly, leaving her skirt pulled up and her bloomers discarded on the floor. He hadn't wiped her either, leaving her sticky with his essence.

He snarled and barked like a mad dog to anyone who dared to approach their room, telling them at Porom was sick and not to be disturbed.

The Elder looked at him with suspicion, but that did not thwart him at all.

For a few days he did his studies religiously.

And at night when he came back to his room, he petted Porom and told her she was good while holding her immobilized body against his.

A week later while he was spoon-feeding her water to make sure she didn't get too dehydrated, he noticed that her eyes were dark and dim. She swallowed whenever he lifted another spoonful of water to her mouth, and her chest rose and fell shallowly. She had lost weight from that week, and appeared so fragile and small next to him.

He smoothed her hair out, and then pulled out a remedy.

"I think you deserve this," He told her when she looked vacantly at him.

When she regained use of her body, Palom watched as she tested her strength, curling and uncurling a fist and moving her legs.

He extended a hand towards her.

"Come here," He instructed, and then patting his thighs.

Wordlessly, she clambered into his lap.

"That's a good girl," He complimented.

She followed his instructions meekly as he told her to undo his trousers, and to use her mouth on him. He guided her with a hand in her ponytail. She listened when he told her to lower herself onto him, and then she grasped at his back weakly when he bucked against her, rattling her small body.

That night, he held her close. He combed her hair until it was sleek and shining, and wiped her down with a washcloth. She had the first change of clothes in that week too, and he admired her as she sat eating her porridge in the moonlight.

"Do you want to leave town with me?" He asked her.

She looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"We can travel to all sorts of places together," He said, "It'll be great fun. Are you up for that?"

Slowly, she nodded and Palom smiled broadly in return.

"Good girl," He complimented.

The next morning he drew her cape around her shoulders as she stood silently in front of him. He pinned it neatly, just as she would've done had she dressed herself.

"Thank you," She squeaked, her first word in the entire week. Her eyes were downcast, and she trembled still in front of him.

"We'll give you lots of good food to eat," He said, regarding her figure, "You'll be feeling strong and healthy in no time."

He said no word about her condition being largely his own fault.

He led her to the Hall of Prayers, and told the Elder briskly that he was leaving. Porom didn't say a word when the Elder looked at her.

"And Porom, you've somehow agreed to this? That your brother is capable enough to leave town and travel on his own?"

Porom meekly nodded.

"She's coming with me," Palom said dismissively after the Elder waved him off.

This time the Elder sputtered his protest, but Palom swept out of the Hall proudly, with his twin sister trailing submissvely behind him.

"Our first stop is Kaipo," He told her after they had left the town limits, "I'd like to see where the great Sage Tellah grew up."

She nodded, subdued, and he leaned down to press his lips against her own.

"Good girl," He said, "Just follow me and i'll always lead you down the right path."

Together they set off on their long journey to Kaipo.

It would be a long ways, but they would no doubt manage with Palom's own powerful black magic and with Porom's ability to heal them and teleport them places.

When he turned to look at Porom in the dying light of the sunset, he thought she was beautiful.

She looked like a very good girl indeed.

-FIN-


End file.
